Snape's Torture
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: First part of the Snape's Torture Series. When a bunch of the HP characters play truthordare! But many of them are bent on embarrassingtorturing Severus. What'll happen when some of them backfire?
1. Default Chapter

- 1 -  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in the Great Hall, thinking over what to do. Harry grinned at them. "I reckon a game of Truth-or-Dare is in order!" he said.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, and looked at Hermione. She sighed, and nodded, putting her Charms book away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the head table, to Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, we were thinking about playing a game of Truth-or-Dare..." Hermione said.  
  
Albus beamed. "That is a very good idea!" he beamed, standing up. The hall fell silent, the students and teachers alike looking at him. "These students have just asked about a muggle game many of you have probably played: Truth-or-Dare!"  
  
Many groans resounded from the students, and some of the teachers. The headmaster smiled. "Me and some of the professors will be part of this game. Me, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape will be playing!"  
  
Severus stared at Albus. "Albus, you have got to be kidding? I am *not* playing this...this game!" he hissed.  
  
The older man chuckled, and grinned. "Severus, I need a responsible professor that I won't worry about getting to...rowdy."  
  
Scowling, he nodded. "Who else wants to play?" Minerva asked.  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked and stood up, along with Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley ("It would be a crime for us to miss this!"), and Cho Chang. The other students got up, and edged out, not wanting to get caught into the 'game-of-doom,' as some of the students put it.  
  
The participants sat at the teachers table together, after pulling some chairs to it for the extra people. "Who wants to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"We will!" the twins said. Albus nodded in agreement. They gave Snape a *very* evil grin. "Truth-" Fred said.  
  
"Or Dare, professor?" George finished. Severus groaned. He looked at them.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Oh, come ON!" Ron said, "What are you, SCARED?"  
  
Severus glared at Ron, and smirked. "Dare, then, Mr. Weasley," he announced.  
  
Fred and George smiled sweetly at the Potions Master. They huddled together for a few minutes, then sat back down. "Our dear Professor Snape, we dare you to go up onto the tallest tower in Hogwarts, and yell 'I love' then whoever you have a crush on."  
  
He turned a little on the green side, and got up. Severus walked out, followed by the rest of them. They climbed up into Astronomy Tower. Albus used his wand to open the windows.  
  
After using a spell on his voice, to make it loud without the help of a microphone, Severus took a deep breath, and yelled, "I LOVE-"  
  
"Wait!" Ron said. Severus looked at him, along with everyone else. Ron help up a potion vial, and grinned. "Truth-telling potion. Made it in Potions Class. Open up, professor."  
  
Severus shrugged, and swallowed the potion. Minerva giggled. "Go on, Severus! Tell us who you *love*!!!"  
  
He leaned on the window, with a ghost of a smile, and yelled, "I LOVE RONALD WEASLEY!!!!"  
  
Hermione giggled, barely managing to keep quiet. 'What a lie!' she thought.  
  
Ron looked at Severus in horror, and fainted. The rest all cracked up laughing, especially Severus. He leaned toward Hermione, and whispered, "What they don't know, is that I'm immune to truth-telling potions. Best to keep that secret."  
  
That got more giggles out of her. They went back to the Great Hall, carrying Ron with them. "Ok, Potter, Truth or Dare?" Severus asked, as they sat down.  
  
"Dare!" Harry said. Severus smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, famous Potter, ever taking chances...what shall I dare you..."  
  
"Get on with it, Severus!" Filius Flitwick squeaked. Severus smirked. Draco looked excited, and whispered something to the professor. They nodded.  
  
"Potter, I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did Draco say? What will Severus dare Harry? Find out in chapter two! If you have any suggestions, put them into the review! Don't worry, Sev's torture will begin soon!  
  
PS: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in 6th year. And the twins are in 7th. I wanted them in this too, and still in school, so let's say they were held back. 


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -  
  
"Potter, I dare you to put on the Slytherin robes, go down into the Slytherin Common Room, say 'I hate Gryffindor! I want to be in Slytherin!' plus, you have to wear those robes for a week." Harry stared at him.  
  
"A week? What about the Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw this week?" he asked. Severus smiled nastily.  
  
"You have to wear Slytherin Quidditch robes then!" he said, crossing his arms. Harry groaned. Ron, who had woken up by then, was howling in agony.  
  
"Anything but Slytherin! Give Harry a break, professor!"  
  
"Were do I get the robes?" Draco shoved some robes at him, smirking. Minerva looked at him.  
  
"You had those with you the whole time?" she asked, staring. Draco nodded.  
  
"I've been waiting for a chance to have him do this!" he snickered. Harry went into a separate room to change, and came back, looking thoroughly peeved, carrying his Gryffindor robes in his arms.  
  
Grinning, everyone followed him down to the dungeons. Severus opened the door, and allowed them entry. The Slytherin looked at them. "Professor, how could you allow Gryffindors in here!" they asked, scowling at them.  
  
"A dare, from me to Potter," Severus replied. Harry stepped forward, staring at them. The Slytherins stared at him, taking in the Slytherin attire. They started laughing. "Shut up, Potter has *something* to say!"  
  
They quieted down, waiting. Harry sighed, and said, "I hate Gryffindor. I want to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Say it with meeeeeeeaniiiiing!" the Slytherins howled. Harry growled.  
  
"I hate Gryffindor! I want to be in Slytherin!" he cried. The teachers and students laughed, except for Harry and Ron. They trudged back to the Great Hall, followed by the laughing group.  
  
"Malfoy, truth-or-dare?" Harry snapped. Draco looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Truth," he said. Harry looked around.  
  
"What is that little pink book you carry around with you?"  
  
"It'sadiarymymothergotme," Draco replied. Ron smirked.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't understand you...could you repeat that?" he asked.  
  
"It'sadiary my mother got me."  
  
"Couldn't understand the beginning. Could you say that again?" Cho Chang suggested. Draco groaned.  
  
"It's a ::cough::diary::cough:: that my mother got me," he said. Everyone looked at him, the information sinking in. They all burst out laughing.  
  
"A DIARY, Malfoy?!" Ron yelled, grinning, "I can't wait to tell the rest of Gryffindor *that* one!"  
  
Draco fumed, and said, "Truth of Dare, Weasley?"  
  
"Which one?" Albus asked.  
  
"The one that had a rat...of all things."  
  
"Dare," Ron said.  
  
"Ok then, kiss Dumbledore." Ron's eyes went wide. Going pale, he got up and walked around the table. "By the way, you have to kiss him on the lips!"  
  
Ron looked around, silently pleading for someone to help him out of the dare. They all looked at him expectantly. He gave Albus a quick kiss, wishing Draco nothing but death and torture.  
  
He sat back down, while everyone tried to stop laughing. "Snape, truth-or-dare?"  
  
Severus sighed and said, "I just went! Albus, this is not right!"  
  
"Sorry, Severus. It's legal." The Potions Master groaned, frowning.  
  
"Dare." Ron laughed.  
  
"Professor, I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is Ron going to dare Severus? For those of you who want to know, that is were the torture starts! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! If you can think of any truths/dares for this, send them in!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -  
  
"Professor, I dare you to run from Slytherin Dungeon all the way up to the top of Gryffindor Tower," Ron announced. Severus shrugged.  
  
"Easy enough." Ron grinned.  
  
"Naked." His eyes bulged.  
  
"NAKED?!?!? It's ten below zero in the halls!" Severus howled, pounding the table. Minerva smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" she said, getting up. Fuming, Severus got up also, and went back down to the dungeons. The Slytherins looked at him, as he entered.  
  
"Another dare," he replied, at the looks they gave him. Severus walked all the way to the dormitories. Numbly striping off his robes, he stood still listening to his Slytherins in the common room. 'Someone help me, please,' Severus thought.  
  
No one came. Taking a breath, and stretching, he bolted out of the door. His students had to take a minute to comprehend what he just did, before laughing. Severus made it out of the dungeons, and up to the stairs. He guessed that they went straight to Gryffindor Tower, and had the portrait for it open.  
  
Severus made it up to the 7th floor, and the Tower. Like predicted, the portrait of the Fat Lady was propped open, but with a vase. He caught his breath, so he wouldn't have to slow down when in the common room, then ran for it.  
  
The Gryffindors stared after the Potions teacher, shaking with held back laughter. Minerva made a hand motion, meaning it was alright. They smiled, and let their laughter ring out. A few looked pale, but was enjoying it none the less.  
  
"I will kill you, Mr. Weasley!!!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed, along with Fred and George. After glaring at the Gryffindors, Severus lead them out.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Albus?" he asked. Albus thought about it a minute.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What were you doing that weekend, when both you and Minerva disappeared?" Severus asked, grinning. Albus squirmed in his seat.  
  
"What weekend? The one after the Triwizard Tournament?" he asked. Severus nodded, his grin getting wider. "Well, um, Minerva and I went to Africa!"  
  
"And?" Albus frowned at him.  
  
"You don't expect me to say in front of students, do you?" Albus pointed out. Severus nodded. "Well-"  
  
"Let's just say, we both were VERY tired afterwards," Minerva giggled. The students laughed at their teachers. Minerva and Albus blushed. "Severus, ever bring that up again, and I might just bring up your dare from Mr. Ron Weasley."  
  
It was his turn to blush. "I am never going to do that again!" he said.  
  
Grinning, the twins said, "Suuuuure Professor!"  
  
"Severus, truth or dare?" Albus asked. He screamed.  
  
"Why do you all keep doing this to me?!?" he asked, before giving up, "Truth."  
  
"Are you dating any, and if the answer is yes, then who."  
  
"One question per person!" Severus snapped, "Yes."  
  
That got the students fainting. Half of them either mock-fainted, while others really did out of shock. After waking them up, he said, "Weasley and Weasley, truth or-"  
  
"DARE!" Fred and George yelled. Severus winced, and nodded.  
  
"I dare you to kiss whoever you are crushing, then sit with them for the rest of the game." Fred and George looked at each other. Severus almost fell out his chair, when they both kissed each other. They all sat in silence a moment, before grinning.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Fred asked. George looked at her.  
  
"Um, truth," Hermione replied. Thee twins looked at each other.  
  
"Ok, we all know you are dating someone, but who is it?" they asked. Hermione looked around. Severus had went very pale, while Minerva, Albus, and Filius looked eager to hear the answer.  
  
"I'mgoingoutwithSeverusatthemoment."  
  
"Huh?" they all asked, looking at her in confusion.  
  
"I have an idea, so that doesn't happen again for this question. Go sit by him!" Ginny suggested. Hermione stood up, and picking up her chair, walked around the table. She put it down, in between Severus and Minerva.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her. Almost everyone had their mouths wide open, unbelieving. "WITH SNAPE?!" the Weasley boys yelled, along with Harry. Ginny and Cho Chang seemed not surprised.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, truth or dare?" Hermione asked, ignoring them.  
  
"I feel adventurous tonight. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Hermione dare McGonagall? When will Ginny, Draco, and Cho get a chance? All these will be answered in the next chapter!!! Like before, any suggestions appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -  
  
"I dare you to sing the Hogwarts school song, while dancing with Professor Flitwick," Hermione said. Minerva sighed, and got up. Filius joined her in front of the head table.  
  
Using his wand, Albus moved the house tables out of the way. Filius and Minerva started dancing at a fast pace, trying to finish quickly. She sang:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something, please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
The students and faculty howled with laughter, falling off of chairs, and hitting other people. Minerva and Filius sat back down, grinning. "Severus. Truth or-"  
  
"WHY ME?!" Severus yelled, "I've gone who knows how many times already! Pick someone else!!!"  
  
"No. Truth or dare Sev?"  
  
"...dare." Minerva grinned.  
  
"I dare you to eat on of those...things...that you keep in one of the jars. The pickled things." Severus stared at her. Filius summoned one of the jars up, and handed it over. It had newt's eyes in it, floating. He took the lid off, and used his thin fingers to pull one out.  
  
Going a pale green, he put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, his face going even greener then before. Minerva took the jar, and set it on the floor next to her. "Cho, Truth or dare?" Severus asked, gagging.  
  
"Truth," she replied. Severus summoned a bucket, and vomited into it. When he finished, he used another spell to clean himself up, and sat up straight.  
  
"Why do you always stare at Potter during meals?" Severus asked. Cho blushed red.  
  
"I have a crush on him," she said. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush even more. Everyone 'aww'ed before waiting for her to ask someone. "Draco, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Draco said. Cho looked at him.  
  
"Why do you carry around that diary your mum got you?" Cho asked. Draco frowned.  
  
"Because Mother got it for me. I like to keep it with me."  
  
"And probably write in it," Ron sniggered. Draco glared at him.  
  
"I do not!" he protested. They laughed, grinning at the two arguing boys.  
  
"Let's get on with it!" Severus snapped. Draco nodded.  
  
"Potter, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to sing a song about Slytherin...and you can't insult us! Must be in favor of us!" Draco said, gaining him a glare from the Gryffindors at the table.  
  
Harry thought about what to sing. He took a breath, and started:  
  
Slytherin dungeon, what a place,  
  
Darkness in every crevice!  
  
Headed by Severus Snape,  
  
Who favors them, above us all.  
  
Sly Slytherin, with his serpent pet,  
  
the parseltongue, founded this House.  
  
Green and silver, the house's colors,  
  
Tricks up all of their sleeves.  
  
Try to beat Gryffindor, at every chance,  
  
But end up losing, anyway.  
  
Slytherin, serpent House,  
  
Darkest of the four Houses!  
  
He ended, the group clapping and laughing. "You call *that* a song? It didn't even rhyme!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I did the dare." Harry said, "Professor Snape, truth or dare?"  
  
"Albus, this is getting ridiculous! I've went four times already!! Miss Weasley hasn't even had a turn yet!" Severus cried. Albus smiled. 'Why do I bother?' "Truth."  
  
"Right! Why is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is the question Harry is going to ask? Will Ginny EVER get her chance? All will be answer in the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -  
  
"Right! Why is your hair so greasy?" Harry asked. Severus looked grimly at him.  
  
"Why are you such a idiot?" he asked. Severus rolled his eyes. "My hair is *not* greasy. I take daily showers, once each morning, and one at night."  
  
"Sure Snape," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. Many of the group were sniggering. Severus glared at them.  
  
"Miss Weasley, truth or dare?" he asked. Ginny jumped, staring at him.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Were you the one that got Potter that valentine during his 2nd year?" Severus asked. Ginny blushed, grinning in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, I was. I ordered it for him," Ginny replied. The professors other then Severus were awwing over her, while the students were laughing.  
  
"Truth or dare, Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron thought about it a minute.  
  
"Dare." Ginny grinned wickedly.  
  
"I dare you to eat four live spiders." Ron went pale. Minerva transfigured some spiders, and gave them to Ron. Gulping, Ron stared at them. He took one, and tossed it in his mouth, chewing it up.  
  
"Chew, chew, chew!" Fred and George chanted, pounding the table in rhythm with it. Ron tossed two more in his mouth, going paler and paler, and chewed them up.  
  
The group clapped and laughed, as Ron swallowed the last spider. Harry looked sympathetically at him, frowning. Ron looked at Draco, and said, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Draco announced. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. They had a five-minute talk, before separating.  
  
"Malfoy, you dare is for you and Ginny to go down in the dungeons, and snog for ten minutes." Both Draco and Ginny looked horrified.  
  
"RON!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Sorry Gin!" Ron said. Draco, cursing, left with Ginny. The group burst out laughing, grinning at each other. Hermione looked disapprovingly at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I told you not to do that dare!" she snapped. Ron and Harry looked back at her.  
  
"Can't wait to see Malfoy's face when they return!" Harry laughed. Right at that moment, Ginny walked in, her cheeks pink. Draco came in a few minutes later. He was in the same condition, if not worst.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, and laughed, not being able to hold it back. Draco grumbled, kicking at the floor. "Professor Snape, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
Severus looked darkly at Albus. "It is getting a bit late for the children, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
Albus nodded, and stood up, "I'm afraid to say that this game must end. Good night."  
  
The students, groaning, got up and left, the professors walking after them. Harry said good-night to Cho, and left with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
Severus crawled into bed, sighing. 'I am going to be pelted with questions in the morning...ARG! I have 6th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins first thing!"  
  
Giggles followed him, as Severus walked through the halls, on the way from breakfast. He made his entrance into the Potions Classroom, in a foul mood already.  
  
"Professor?" one of the Slytherins asked.  
  
"What?" Severus barked. The students shrank back.  
  
"Is it true?" another student asked, a Gryffindor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you *love* Ron Weasley?" another Slytherin piped in. Severus felt himself go pale. Ron fell under his desk, his face almost as red as his hair.  
  
'Great...why did I have to say *that* last night?' Severus sighed, shaking his head. "Shut up, and get your books open to page 184..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finished! Sevvie is really regretting playing that *dreadful* truth or dare game, ain't he? Thank you, faithful reviewers! I got the Slytherin song from Dramaqueen, and the live spiders idea came from Pidgeon Wing. Thank you for the ideas!!! 


End file.
